


Recovery - A skulduggery pleasant story

by Over_write



Series: 'Pain, Recovery and a Journey begins' Trilogy [3]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Depression, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Reunions, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Romance, Team as Family, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_write/pseuds/Over_write
Summary: Continuation of 'Pain'Has Sanguine began suicide? Or did he really think about it? Will he really overcome Tanith' dead or will he forever think, that it was his fault?But most important how will Dusk react? And what happens...... if Creed finds out..... Or even worse Skulduggery?
Relationships: Valkyrie Cain/Dusk
Series: 'Pain, Recovery and a Journey begins' Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700740
Kudos: 1





	1. Dusks Return

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the Continuation of pain....
> 
> I really, really hope you like it and don't worry, there's more to come!
> 
> Since the adventures of these three have only yet started!

A few hours following Dusk returnedfrom his long trip and Valkyrie welcomed him with a kiss on the mouth.

„Ugh I hate this Creed,sooner or later he'll destroy whole Roarhaven!!! " he complained, after they broke the kiss. „Errr... Dusk... Sanguine woke up" she told him worriedly.

In an instant, that caught his attention and he turned to the young detective

„What!... And how is he... d-did you find out more? " he asked, worried now, too. „ I-I don't know how he is... and yes..." she sighed „Yes, I found out more".

With this said, she sat herself on the couch and Dusk followed. „I-It's bad... it's really bad Dusk! " she continued. „N-Now at first calm down... and then continue..." he stopped her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

For this reason, she took a deep breath and kept going „ I-It's definitely cutting... and from what I can tell he's under a high Depression.... he thinks, that Taniths dead is his fault, that everything is his fault... God, Dusk he asked me to end his life".Sighing, Dusk shook his head „ And where is he now? ". „ In bed, however I manage to talk to him and comfort him, so I made him decide, I have him his Razor and went out", she explained, „I-I just can't cope with another dead, he means something for me and I'm afraid when I look inside the home, I... "„ Shhhh... Stop, Val!" he interrupted hushingand stroke her back.

„ I can understand... I will look, OK? ".

Therefore he got a nod as an answer.

„Don't be too harsh!". After receiving the nod, he stood up and made his way to Sanguines room. „OK! " he smiled in his usual cheeky smile.

Arriving at the door, he knocked on it and slowly turned the doorknob. „ Hey Sanguine, it's me Dusk... I'm coming in... OK? ".

And with that, he opened the door and stepped inside...


	2. Hello... Old Friend!

... and stepped inside...

... to see his old friend sitting on the edge of the bed with the Straight-Razor still in hand, on his side.

„H-Hey old friend ", Sanguine trembled carefully. „Hey.." Dusk returned a bit sad and sat himself to him.

Following he lowered his head again and stared at the Straight-Razor.

Due to what Dusk sighed „ Please... That's not the right way".

In addition a sad smile appeared on Billy-rays mouth. „ I-I've heard you're a detective now, too... congratulate!!" „Heh,... Thank you!" Dusk thanked him quietly, „ You know, you could habe such a live, too. ".

That made Sanguine look up in Surprise. „Me... Oh please... The Texan being a Detective... No... Never!" he paused, „Besides i don't even know, if I live long enough for that..". 

In contrast, this shocked Dusk. „S-Sanguine..." he began speechless „ Please... I know Valkyrie already said this, but think about it.."„I already did! " he answered quickly.

„Then think about it that way... Would she want this... She loved you... she loved the way you were.. Cheeky, a psycho, a mercyless Killer... She would want you to live your life to its fullest!!" he commented, while he placed a hand on the Killers back.

That indeed touched Sanguineand he wiped away his tears „How right you are... b-.." „Stop... " Dusk interfered him, before he could open his mouth to continue, „I know you think it's your fault... It isn't, OK maybe it is,... but think about it that way... everyone can get distracted and something happens that you regret..., yet,it was meant to be that way and nothing could have prevented with! ".

Again, that made its way to Sanguines heart and he lowered his head to look straight at this weapon. „Maybe... I-I just miss her so much!" he muttered. „ It's okay to miss her and I promise you, her dead wasn't for nothing... she is a hero, but for you, she is the love, you loved and you should remember her like that!" he smiled gently, as he looked with sympathie at Sanguine.

Who slowly smiled sadly, however a real smile. „And I will!!".

Then both looked in each other eyes and Dusk nodded „ Then do her favor and live the life she wanted you to live! ".

Once again he took a look at the Straight-Razor and back to Dusk. „I-I could at least try".

That made Dusk breath up relieved and he replied „ That's great to hear...

... Old friend"


	3. Back to Valkyrie and a short overview

Following Sanguine put his weapon back into his belt and made a big sigh.

In conclusion Dusk stood up and stretched out his hand. „Come on... i don't want to rot in here and you don't want to, either... I'm going to show you around and I'm sure Valkyrie would love to see you!", he offered.

Hesitantly Sanguine took the hand and stood up from the bed. Yet, his legs almost gave in and he caught himself in the last moment.

They felt quite like jelly and his sight was blurry, too.

„Just go easy on it!" Dusk warned carefully and supported him at walking. Having said this, both, legs and sight got better and they walked out of the room into the hallway.

As a rule, a small conversation began.

„ So you're living together?" Sanguine began. „Mhmmm? "„You and Valkyrie! "„Oh no... she just comes over very often." Dusk answered. „I-Oh, ok. "„... b-but we're together..." Dusk admitted embarrassed. On the other hand, that surprised Sanguine „R-Really... Hey Congratulations!! " he congratulated, feeling quite happy for the vampire. „Thanks " Dusk smiled shyly.

In time, they arrived at the door of the living room. „ You know, Valwas kinda worried about you! " Dusk mentioned and already put his right hand on the knob.

In turn, that confused Billy-ray „ Why would she..." he asked curious. „ Well, in the condition you were in, no wonder, yet, the loss of Tanith lays big on her shoulders, too and the only person, that she can relate or remind herself of her, is you!" he responded honestly.

All things considered Sanguine replied „So in other words,... if I would have killed myself, she..." „... she wouldn't get over another loss, mentally, as well as physically! "Dusk finished, before turning the doorknob.

Inside Valkyrie sat a bit exhausted on the couch and waited eagerly for Dusk to return.

The moment she heard the doorknob, she looked up to welcome Dusk. Therefore was surprised and relieved when Sanguine appeared behind him.

„Sanguine...so... you've decided? "she hoped. „Vaguely... But yes", he answered hesitantly and accompanied Valkyrie with Dusk on the couch.

Dusk beside Valkyrie.

Sanguine on the other side of Val.

„That's good to hear. " she smiled a bit sadly, during she cuddled herself a bit into Dusk, who put his arm around her. „ Like said, I, and I'm sure, Dusk, too, would love, if you stayed at our little mansion and Im sure he would allow you to live here, too." „ Of course, I would! "he agreed politely.

„Thank you... I'll think about it!" he thanked them. „Well, at first you gonna stay here anyways, at least 'till we introduce you to the others! " Dusk continued.

And caught Billy-rays attention in the same time „The others?" he asked suspiciously.

This time Valkyrie answered „ Like I said, we despise the Sanctuary now, ever since Creeds in charge, he leads the Sanctuary in its ruins, that's why a few of us, who resisted his influence, formed another secret government, to continue our Detective-Work, etc. and as time went on our Member-number increased... together we decided to search you, after some people saw you after ten years again " she explained.

To what Sanguine nodded in understandment. „ So a lot has changed the past 10 years I hid in the underground..?" he questioned further and Dusk nodded „Yes, many criminals turned sides, enemies grow to friends and sadly the other way around, too, some of us turned to detectives, some found their soul mates or loved ones... truelly many things happened!".

At the words 'loved ones' Sanguine flinched, nevertheless hid it. „S-Sounds good." he stuttered.

To his pity both had noticed the sudden change of emotions and exchanged a worried look.

„I'm gonna talk with him outside for a moment, OK, Dusk? "Valkyrie suggested and Dusk agreed to it. „Allright, but promise me to leave afterwards... it's getting late and you need rest... Real rest!"..

..„Promise!" she promised him, kissed him quickly on the mouth and stood up. „Come on Sanguine, I'm going to show you something. "...


	4. A Gift from someone gone..

As pleased, Sanguine stood up and followed her into the floor and into another room.

There Valkyrie went to a little shelf and opened it.

„ I was always watching over it, because all those years ago, I never got to give it to you and now I finally can give it to its rightful owner! "she said, while she searched something in said book-shelf.

In the same time Sanguine kinda got a bad feeling and apologized „I'm sorry Valkyrie... about before... I didn't wanted to be rude... it's just what Dusk said reminded me o-of... something.. "he tailed off in the end. „It's OK... that wasn't the rude, it's totally understandable " she reassured him and continued the search.

'Till she finally found what she was searching for and picked it out of the book shelf.

It was a beautiful necklace with a heart locket and a blue Crystal inside.

In turn she turned with it towards Sanguine and went up to him.

Once he saw the necklace, his whole body froze „T-That can't be... t-that... that's the heartlocket I gave Tanith. "he stuttered and took it from Valkyrie. „H-How did y-you find it?" he questioned, before looking up from the necklace again.

„ She gave it to me, before she went off into battle with you... she said I should give it to you... If she wouldn't make it out alive!" she answered softly.

Meanwhile Sanguine put the necklace around his neck and stared at the heart locket, that he picked up with with right bandaged hand, as tears rolled down his cheek

„T-Thank you... Lil' darling" he sniffles.

At the nickname Valkyrie smiled „Your welcome! ".

All of a sudden her emotions overcome her and a few tears started to form itself in her eyes.

Obviously it's hard for her to talk about her deceased friend.„S-She also wanted you to know... t-that she loved you, even if she couldn't remember " she added.

Sanguine, who noticed how hard it was for her to talk about Tanith, too, just listened to what his body told him and hugged her „Thank you... for everything!".

At first quite shocked, she returned the hug and repeated, now crying „Thank you, too.".

Although Sanguine still saw himself as the cause for death, Valkyrie was now one thing that held him alive. Like Dusk said, she was mentally unstable and Sanguine is the only person she could relate the nearest with Tanith. His death would crush her. As well as Dusks or another person close to her, would crush her. Having made this decision, the day have went over rather quickly.

Valkyrie went home closely after she gave him the necklace and told the boys to meet her at the so-called secret Hideout the following day.

Afterwards both Dusk and Sanguine made themselves comfortable on the couch and started to talk a bit about the past, since both didn't really see each other, since the day they parted the Magnificent Seven and went their own ways.

Of course, they saw each other for short moments in the fight against Darquesse.

Yet, does anyone want to remember that terrible time!

So many innocent people have died.

Mages.

Vampires.

Loved Ones.

Even nowadays marks of the fight can still be seen. Many buildings are in ruins and many mental wounds still have to be healed.

Starting with Sanguine.

As they talk, many happy memories have been refound and both started to have some great time.

They laughed over past happenings, they exchanged experience, Dusk talked about some of his future plans and Sanguine talked about his, now that he has some life energy again.

Eventually in the flash of a second it was already midnight and the two of them started to get tired. For that purpose, they decided to go to sleep, 'cause tomorrow shall be a big day.

Moreover Dusk went into bed and told Sanguine to sleep on the couch for now.

He didn't really mind, anyways...


	5. The secret Hideout

The next day followed even quicker.

In a matter of seconds it turned morning for the Texan and they started to head towards the meeting point to meet up with Valkyrie again.

The meeting point, itself, was said to be the location of their secret Detective office in the center of Dublin.

Meaning a good twenty to thirty minutes drive. Nothing the Texan couldn't handle.

More like in contrast , he kind of enjoyed to look at scenery without being chased or forced to burrow through the underground.

The scenery of Ireland is, so or so, beautiful in its own way.

It's green, stoney scenery. 

No other country can compare itself with it.

Just like the capital of it, Dublin. 

Sanguine has seen a lot of Capitals and by now, the capital of Ireland was one of the most marvelous. The way of building was already enough to talk or be amased of.

But now to more important things.

Once they arrived at the meeting point after, as assumed 25 minutes, Valkyrie was already waiting for them at the pavement.

In turn the two former Killers stood out of the car and greeted the detective „ Hey... Darling! " Sanguine waved. „Hello Val!" Dusk said and they both gave them a little kiss on the mouth.

"Hey Sanguine... morning Dusk! " Valkyrie greeted back, after Dusk kissed her. „ Are the others already here?"Dusk questioned afterwards.

„ Yes, some of them... they said they would wait in the main room. " Valkyrie replied instantly. „Who are you actually speaking of? " Sanguine shyly dared to ask.

In exchange, Dusk and Valkyrie once again exchange a look and turned to him again „ We'll tell you inside... OK,... There are spies of the Sanctuary everywhere and we don't want them to find out anything !" Valkyrie answered and led them inside.

It was a normal building like every else in Dublin, from the outside nothing seemed strange about it, however from the inside that changed.

Many hallways, rooms and floors, as well as stairways started to appear.

Almost like the Sanctuary.

It was bigger than it looks.

Right from the entrance, there was a big room with a reception and a bit further ahead a big window to look down the main hall, where they could see many detectives, spies and other people doing their work.

Down to it, led an elevator, that they, of course, used.

„So now back to your question? "Valkyrie began in the elevator, „We, Dusk and I, plus many of our and your friends put ourselves together to do everything possible to find you... and the most of them, are part orjoined us on the way in our little secret organisation here."

„Your dad... 

... , by the way, was part of it." Dusk added.

With that Dusk shocked Sanguine and made him almost jump in surprise. „M-My dad.. ... but how... I though he is in prison!? "

„He was." Valkyrie immediately corrected, „he broke out, during the whole crisis after Darquesse and when we collected people, who knew you, to help us find you, he eventually joined. ".

In other words, that truelly shocked Sanguine, not only the thing with his father, but the whole thing!

„I-I'm truelly speechless, I-I never though that so many people cared for me "he stuttered on the verge of tears.

Thus Valkyrie put a hand on his shoulder and comforted him „ Everyone cares for you and your father does the most,... I tell you, you can't imagine how worried he was." „If you're lucky he's here! " Dusk responded from the silent corner.

„If I'm lucky? "Sanguine repeated confused, shortly before the elevator door would open.

„He was in prison for 200 years, as you know, assassin's need to explore, plus he just need some time to enjoy the peace" Valkyrie responded honestly.

Then the elevator door opened and she led them to a crowd of people, who were waiting for them...


	6. The members

... a crowd of people, who were waiting for them...

.. including Neferian Serpine von Leibniz Dimension, Temper Fray, Scapegrace and Thrasher, Springheeled Jack and his two kids, the Monster Hunters without Fletcher, 'cause he had to teach at school, Dexter Vex, Saracen Rue, the former criminal and Shunter Silas Nadir and at last, the fragment of Darquesse , that stayed in this world, Kes...

.. A girl, only Valkyrie could see, at first and then was able to be restored through a machine thanks to Valkyrie and Synecdoche.

The moment they saw them, they, made some space in their little circle and welcomed Valkyrie and Dusk.

Yet, when they noticed Sanguine, they got quite a shock, even though they more or less knew, they finally found them.

„ Sanguine... I've heard so much of you... It's a pleasure to finally meet you " Serpine began greeting him. „Hey Sanguine, long time no see!" Scapegrace continued and got followed by Springheeled Jack and the others. „H-Hey... it's quite nice to see you all, too, again " Sanguine returned nervously.

„I think I can speak for everyone here, if I say we were really worried about you!... Where were you!!?" Springheeled Jack asked curious.

Instead Valkyrie wanted to answer, if Sanguine wouldn't have been quicker. „I-It's a long story... A story I don't really want to talk about, yet... Maybe another day " Sanguine answered, before Valkyrie could even raise her voice.

Nodding, Springheeled replied in his all, too, known mysterious voice „ Understandable".

„ Does someone of you know, where Scarab is, i'm sure he would love to see Sanguine. " Dusk gave his question in the cycle. Surprisingly he got an answer really quick. „ Actually, I just saw him, a minutes ago... " Dexter Vex responded, „ I think he headed towards our private detective office. ".

That caught Valkyrie by surprise „ Didn't somebody tell him? ".

Everyone looked at each other.

„ No... Actually... we didn't, when you phoned us this morning, we went straight to the meet up. " Bane, one of the Monster Hunters admitted guiltily.

Following Valkyrie smiled warm-hearted. „Then it shall be time! " she announced and turned to Sanguine, „ I'm sure he would love to see you. "she nodded to him,„ just follow the hallway and turn the third corner right!" she continued, pointing at the hallway.

In addition Sanguine lowered his head in Thanks and vanished through the ground without a word.

„And with that he's gone! " Kes commented jokingly. „How right you are! " Saracen responded afterwards. „He changed quite a lot... I think " Trasher assumed shyly and got an agreeing nod of Scapegrace and some other persons in the round.

Sadly in another way that was true and Dusk and Valkyrie were about to tell them. „W-Well, that isn't really wrong..." Valkyrie started with a bad feeling...


	7. Family reunion

In the same time Sanguine wandered through the ground in the direction Valkyrie had told him.

Honestly he was quite happy to leave the crowd of people and have some time of his own.

Nowadays he just needs that, after being alone for the past ten years.

In his eyes even changed quite a lot, compare to his old self.

When Tanith and the old Gang were still around to cause trouble. Sometimes he loves to remember these days, on the other hand sometimes it was the cause to cut himself again.

Hopefully his dad would understand him.

Surely he would,... 

.. if what Valkyrie told him was true.

In a matter of seconds later, he arrived at the entrance of the private office, Dexter had mentioned.

The door was open and he could clearly take a look inside the dark room.

Undoubtedly every normal person would assume, that it was empty, yet, that had always been his fathers technique to kill his victims.

And unknowingly he still does it. 

Always keeping the light off.

At that statement Sanguine smirked, and thought back to the good old days. Reminding himself in the same time of a phrase he kept saying 'Who need doors, if there are walls!'.

Somehow or in any way, that was more or less right.

Which is why he exactly did so and burrowed himself through the wall to a dark shadowy corner of the room to give it a look-around.

It was dark, as assumed.

The lights shut off.

Pictures of him and other people hanging on the wall.

Plus some markings and strings to connect the Connections between them. Some chairs and desks stood in the room. Folders , paper and pencils as usual on them.

A normal detective office,... 

.. Sanguine considered,..

.. where a certain man had been desperately searched.

A man, whose father stood in the middle of the office reading through a document, which lay on the table.

Tearmarks and exhaustion marking his face. Unknown from everyone he was on the edge of giving up, he was tired and his son was nowhere in sight.

Or so he thought.

Hesitantly Sanguine slowly stepped out of the shadows. Step for step carefully approaching Scarab more. His back still turned on him.

Then something seemed to have caught his senses and he straightened, causing Sanguine to freeze in place.

„S-Sanguine? " he asked in disbelief and almost heartbroken and turned around to meet his long-believed death son.

„F-Father!" Billy-ray returned hopeful and sad in the same time.

Sixteen years, it's been almost sixteen years, since they saw each other and the last ten felt like a millennium for Scarab.

'Cause of that, the moment he saw his son, he couldn't hold back anymore and let his tears flow.

So many emotions ran through their blood.

Emotions they couldn't describe. 

Once they saw each other, they were like frozen.

Nevertheless that didn't stay for longer than 3 seconds, when eventually both fell in each others arms and let their tears fall freely.

Neither could believe, that this moment was true.

Even more couldn't Scarab, every clue they had found, the last ten years, led into a death-end and now, after so much effort he put into this, he held his son in his arms again.

Everything thanks to his former enemy Valkyrie.

Honestly after they started to work together, Scarab owed her a lot.

She kept on searching, even though every trace led into nothing. She comforted him in times of his worst breakdowns. She had started this whole rescue mission in the first place.

So though Sanguine, the last ten years were the hell for him. He, surely, had had the intentions to kill himself and never see his father again. Yet, Valkyrie saved him in that very moment and reunited him with his father.

Giving him once again another reason to keep on fighting.

Beside Valkyrie, his father needed him, too.

Said person began to mumble something under his breath, that Sanguine figured to have been, ' I missed you so much'.

Which already alone broke him his heart. „I-I'm sorry d-dad! " he sobbed into Scarabs arms, who afterwards began to hush and stroke him gently over his back. „I-It's OK... it's only important, t-that you're alright!". Sadly, 'allright', was the other question.

Mentally, no. Physically, more or less.

Sanguine didn't know, how his father would react to him cutting or to the suicide attempt.

Overall he feared of his reaction. Which in that case, he had every right to. However apparently he was meant to find out, anyways, now...


	8. Parental Talk

... But almost like fate would have wanted it... He was meant to find afterall...

Just the Question, how would Scarab react to all of this?

Because due to his absence in thoughts, Scarab took notice and got curious.

Which is also the reason of him breaking the embrace "What's wrong son, I can read in your eyes, that something is wrong!? " he said softly and waited for an answer of his son.

Who in another way was a bit trembling and shocked.

Speechless at first, too.

Though it was obvious he had to tell him , there was no use in lying.

For that purpose he requested Scarab to sit down with him on the two chairs beside them. Subsequently they did so and Sanguine carefully began to tell him,..

... up to the battle with Darquesse.

About how he feel in love with the leather clothed, sword-loving girl. About how they formed a gang to reunite and 'destroy' the God-Killer weapons. About how they fought alongside the good guys ten years ago...

...„ You won't believe me, but it was quite a long fight, after T-Tanith had forgotten everything, due to Darquesse. She eventually returned back to Valkyries side, who... luckily told her everything that had happened between me and her... A-And later... I even joined them, again, in the real last battle. There I hadbeen assigned to help Valkyrie and Tanith...

.. Sadly it never came to it... "..

.. he paused for second and took a deep breath. Cleary showing his father, how hard it was to talk about it, who had listened closely the whole time.

„A-A cleaver... also known as Black Cleaver was manipulated and attacked us inside the Sanctuary. Causing us to split. I had to take Valkyrie alone, while Tanith fought it. " he continued, during he nervouslytouched this right wrist, „ Soon later, I returned and fought the Black Cleaver instead of her... However... I-I got distracted a-and..." he broke and before he could begin to cry again, he felt the warm embrace of his father again.

Undoubtedly he could imagine what had happened next.

„O-Oh God I'm so sorry, Sanguine!" he calmed him.

Nevertheless Sanguine wanted to get to the core of what he had actually wanted to tell his father. „A-After t-that fight..." he whimpered further, „I-I desappeared... I-I mourned, b-but I j-just couldn't take it... S-So I-I got d-depressed... I-I started to cut.." he admitted crying „I-I... A-A few days ago, I-I was about to do Suicide... I-Im so sorry, dad! ".

Scarab couldn't believe it.

He was speechless.

Yet, not angry. He could understand his son, better than everything.

Of course he wanted to talk about his son further.

Though for now, it was more important to calm him.

And he exactly did that.

Gently he started to hug him more and stroke him down his back, while carefully mumbling nice things to him to comfort him.

Although Suicide was never the right solution, Scarab could clearly understand him in this case.

To loose someone you love, would break anybody, even people, who are said to be emotionless.

From how badly Sanguine suffers from her death, he could tell good enough.

A minute later Scarab decided to break the hug and calm his son like that. „It's OK... I can understand. " he calmed him softly placed a hand on his hand.

At that touch Sanguine flinched, of fear to expose his wounds. „I-I'm sorry... I-It's just..." he mumbled and turned his hands to expose his bandaged wrists, „I-I didn't wanted t-to make you angry.. "

„Angry!!? "Scarab asked back in confusion and put both his hands gently on his sons wrists, „Sanguine I could never be angry at you, not for this " he explained, as a few tears made its way down his cheek.

„You're everything I have... I-I lost your mother.... I know how hard it is to never get over a loss. I suffered the same consequences. So I-I can totally understand you!" he paused and took himself some time to continue „ I-I know it is hard... but please stop hurting yourself.." he continued and caressed his bandaged wrists.

A second before he hugged his son, once more.

„Please... I can't loose you, too. " he finished and closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth of his son, who returned the embrace in the same way. „I-I'll try... I promise, dad!" he promised as good as he could.

And allowed himself to smile a bit, as tears of relief and joy ran down his cheek.

Truelly he was happy to have such a caring father,...

.. who can understand you.

..Who is there for you and doesn't pry for answers.

In the same time Scarab allowed himself some tears of joy, too and smiled brightly as he and Sanguine both opened their eyes again and broke the embrace.

Thereupon Scarab took his son by his shoulders and smiled „Now where is my happy, cheeky, troubled Texan... I would say we're gonna show them, that the old family is reunited again!! ".

Consequently Sanguine returned the smile and pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket, put them on and answered with new energy „Bet we will!!".

With this his old energy returned. He had been given a new purpose of life.

The purpose to support Valkyrie and their little team.

Tanith had gifted him with a new life.

And from now on, he won't reject it anymore and hurt himself for past mistakes.

From now on he will guard the last Gift, Tanith - his love - had given him...

... TO BE CONTINUE...


End file.
